


Don't Speak

by khalisey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: This is my first tiny attempt at A/B/O because I’d eventually love to venture further into it at some point.ThisGIF solely inspired this, ugh. Any and all feedback is greatly welcomed and makes my little heart soar.





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tiny attempt at A/B/O because I’d eventually love to venture further into it at some point. [This](https://78.media.tumblr.com/dcd7c902318639d4fcb91cf92770f216/tumblr_onc0xmflbi1uzp1nko1_540.gif) GIF solely inspired this, ugh. Any and all feedback is greatly welcomed and makes my little heart soar.

The look on Dean’s face says it all. He almost seems amused for a moment before blinking in disbelief and the smoulder that can literally force you into heat appears across his face. All hooded eyes and pursed lips, it makes your toes curl in your shoes just as your cunt pulses. Crossing his legs, he leans back in his chair and folds his hands into his lap.

“The hell you just say to me?” Your Alpha’s deep baritone voice echoes through you, settling tight in your core. Heat coils in your belly as he stares you down, his features darkening with every second. “Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?”

“I’m sorry Dean, I—“

You let the sentence drop from your tongue as he stands before striding towards you. Dean’s frame towers over you and you find yourself shrinking under his gaze despite the warm fluttering in your groin.

If there’s one rule that you obey, it’s that you don’t talk back to him. Alphas ask respect of their Omegas and when you snapped at him unintentionally, he didn’t take lightly to it. You never disrespect an Alpha let alone your own. He presses a finger to your lips as you attempt to backtrack, desperate pleading in your voice.

“You’re gonna regret taking that tone with me.” 

His finger slides down your chin and over your mark; deep purple indents perfectly moulded to the shape of Dean’s teeth. You’re so proud of your branded skin. Often you marvelled at it in the mirror after he’d split the wound open with his canines while claiming you with his knot and despite the hue of harsh and angry claret staining your skin, you believed it to be such a beautiful and physical imprint of the invisible, yet incredibly real, tether you have to him. 

You close your eyes against his touch, the fluttering amplifying into a white heat so intense it feels like it’s scalding your thighs. Just the scent of him is enough to send you tumbling into a pit of fervour that only he, and his knot, can sate. The scent that’s practically dripping from his pores. 

You follow Dean’s eyes as his chase his finger that trails down the front of your chest, over your stomach until he lets it swirl across the naked skin sat between your vest and shorts. A shiver runs down your spine before pooling in your underwear and you let out a high-pitched gasp as Dean’s finger is joined by the rest of his hand and undresses you from your shorts and panties. You step out of them as he edges you back against the table behind you, the wood cutting sharp into the backs of your thighs. 

You feel tiny in comparison to his looming height as he presses his body against yours, bending his head to let his lips ghost teasingly over your mark. His hand slips between your thighs possessively, the tips of his fingers smoothing through your wetness just as you let out a wanton moan. You no longer care about the repercussions Dean is bound to instil; you just want his knot, to make you his. Over and over again. You can feel his excitement dig against your hip as he kisses up your throat till he reaches your mouth and pulls away with a sinful smirk. You can tell from the look in his eyes that he’s not mad any more but filled with something much more primal than anger. He cups you tight, another lewd groan escaping your lips as he leans in, his breath hot on your cheek.

“Think I need to fuck some obedience into you don’t I ‘mega?”


End file.
